


Morning

by Genea (geneac1)



Series: The Crystal and Judi Chronicles [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneac1/pseuds/Genea





	Morning

Judi wakes up to the sound of the shower running. She takes a deep breath; the room smells deliciously of sex. She rolls onto her back as a laugh wells up inside of her. She remembers the feeling of Crystal on her, next to her, in her and she laughs with happiness again. She stretches her limbs and feels a slight soreness between her legs. She drops her arms to her chest.  
“Ouch!”  
She looks down at her nipples and sees that they are red from use. She touches them lightly and the memory of Crystal’s mouth on them makes her quiver with remembered pleasure. She leans back on the bed and is assailed with the memory of the pleasure she was gifted with last night. Her eyes flutter shut and her hand unknowingly drifts down her belly to the small patch of hair there. She moans in memory of Crystal between her legs teasing her, leading her to the most satisfying orgasm she has ever had. She is so lost in the memory that she doesn’t realize the shower has turned off, that she is being watched from the bathroom doorway.

Crystal wakes early for some reason. She lies in the bed holding Judi, remembering their night of well, lust. Judi is deeply asleep she knows because she can see her eyes moving behind her eyelids. She wonders what she’s dreaming about and for a moment contemplates waking the beautiful blond to ask. Instead, she places a kiss on her lips, slowly gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom for a shower.  
Once inside the shower, she makes the water as hot as she can stand and lets it pound into her body. As her muscles start to relax, she feels the pounding of the water on her nipples and remembers how Judi’s nipples felt against the palm of her hands. How they felt between her teeth and how Judi arched into her the harder she sucked them. She grabs a washcloth and runs it roughly across her breasts drawing a ragged breath from her body.

She puts one hand out against the shower wall, quickly turns off the water and steps out of the shower. As she is drying herself off, she hears a sound from the other room. She walks towards the door, opens it and is surprised to see that Judi is not only awake, but happily so. She finishes drying herself off quietly, while watching Judi touch herself unknowing that she has an audience.

Crystal steps partially out of the doorway. “Starting without me?”

Judi’s eyes fly open and she nervously laughs “No, no I was just um…”

“Touching yourself?”

“No, I mean yes. Bah, yes fine I was touching myself but its your fault.”

“Moi?” Crystal touches her hand to her chest, attempting to look innocent.

“Yes, you. Don’t try that innocent routine with me, Chappell. I know your ass too well.”

“You’ve never even met my ass, aside from the occasional smack.”

Judi throws a pillow at Crystal. “You know what I mean Crystal.”

Crystal, her voice full of mirth, says, “Sure, sure blame the Irish chick. Please, enlighten me as how your morning masturbatory activities are my fault.”

“Well, it’s simple; I woke up. The room smells of sex. I stretched up, felt a little sore between my legs and the absurd amount of pleasure you gave me last night came,” Judy stutter, “Came to me. No pun intended. I was so lost in the memory that my hand took the initiative. If you hadn’t pleasured me so well, this wouldn’t be happening, so you see, all your fault.”

Crystal bursts out in laughter. “I see well, I guess I'm cool with accepting blame for that.”

Judi slides out of bed and walks over to Crystal. Taking Crystals face into her hands, she kisses her lightly and then with more fervor.

Crystal willingly opens her mouth to Judi, their tongues pushing against one another. When they finally break for air, Judi continues her assault on Crystal's naked body. She kisses her neck, sucking and biting. When she hears Crystal moan louder, she hits those spots again.

Her hands are never still, squeezing Crystal's ass and her tits. She feels Crystal’s hips starting to press against her, so she takes her hand and leads her to bed. She pushes Crystal down and is on her before her head hits the pillow. She straddles Crystal, looks down into her clear green eyes and is once again struck by the sheer beauty and magnetism of this woman. “God, you are so beautiful.”  
“You make me feel beautiful when you look at me like that.”

Judi, bends down and kisses Crystal again. “I'm so glad we're doing this.”

“Me, too baby. I've wanted you for a long time.”

“Here I am lover. I'm going to fuck you now if that's okay?”  
“More than.”

Judi grinds her pelvis into Crystal. “Jesus, Crystal, do you feel how wet you make me?” Judi takes Crystals hand and puts it between her legs.

Crystal groans and flexes her fingers.

Judi gasps at the sudden pressure. “No, no naughty girl, not so fast. I'm having you so you just behave.” She presses Crystal's hands down to the side of her head and begins plundering her mouth with her tongue.  
Crystal arches her back trying to press her heated pussy onto something, anything to gain some relief.

Judi leans to her ear and whispers, “Be good or I'll stop.”

Crystal instantly stills, breath still erratic.

“Good girl.” Judi says with a pat to her cheek. She kisses Crystal one last time and then latches on to her left breast, sucking her as deep into her mouth as she can.

Crystals entire body goes taut and her breath leaves her for a moment before she can breath again.  
While Judi sucks the left, she constantly teases and twists the right.

“Oh god, oh god Judi what are you doing to me?”

Judi stops and looks her in the eye, “I'm fucking you.”

Crystal can only swallow weakly, as Judi starts a similar attack on her right breast.  
Judi puts her hand between Crystals legs and stops.

“What?” Crystal asks, confused. “What's wrong?”

“I um, just can't believe you're so wet, is that all because of me?

Crystal smiles easily, sex in her eyes “Yes, love. I told you I've wanted you for ages. I was serious as a mother fucker about that.”

“Wow,” is all Judi can think to say. She presses her fingers deeper into Crystal, who arches her back and moans with satisfaction. She is lying next to Crystal now, kissing her stomach, her neck, her breasts. Her fingers touch Crystal's inside and she marvels at the joy she receives from this act. She pulls her fingers out and looks at them.

Crystal opens her eyes with a question in them.

Judi sucks her own fingers into her mouth. She has never tasted anyone other than herself and her husband on her lips. She finds that she likes the taste and loves the total look of want on Crystal's face. She licks her fingers again, before pressing them back into Crystal. She places a third finger into Crystal and begins stroking her deeper and faster.

Crystal's hips pump harder now; Judi braces herself to keep up with her thrusts.

Crystal's words are soft and guttaral as she pleads with Judi. “Fuck me harder. Please, dear god, make me come.”

Judi takes her thumb and presses Crystal's clit once, twice, three times and before she can press a fourth time, Crystal goes rigid and comes screaming, “Judi, Judi oh god, oh baby, of god!”

Judi slows her thrusts but doesn't stop. Crystal comes again and again, her wetness coating Judi's fingers.

When Crystal at last is still, Judi removes her fingers slowly.

Crystal jerks again.

Without speaking, Judi places herself between Crystal's legs and starts to slowly lick her wet center.

Crystal groans, “Oh, oh, oh-” but does not resist.

Judi places kisses inside her thighs and gently bites them before resuming her licking. She puts her tongue in Crystal as far as she can and hears herself groaning in satisfaction. They lace their fingers together and Judi uses this to leverage to press her face firmer into Crystal's pussy. She knows that Crystal is close and takes her clit into her mouth, gently at first and then with more force.

Crystal explodes with her release but before she can finish finds herself rolled over and riding Judi's face. She hesitates a mere second, before the feel of Judi's tongue up her pussy takes it the thought away. Judi hands are on her ass, her hips and her nipples pulling, pressing and twisting. She balances herself with the headboard and continues to ride this beautiful woman. She grabs her nipples, squeezes them roughly before she feels Judi press her thumb into her ass, suck her clit, and that’s it. She comes so furiously that she actually sees stars.

When she comes back to herself Judi is holding her tightly and stroking her hair.

“And to think just last night you said you didn't know how to touch me.”

Judi laughs. “I guess I got over it.”

They both laugh.

“Yeah, you did.” Crystal says.

“I was just so turned on by you and when I tasted you, it was like I left my body and all I could think of was making you feel good and making you come.”

“Well, I feel fucking great, amazing, fucktacular, awesome well you get the idea.”  
“Yes, yes I do. I'm glad because last night when I came, I'm pretty sure I had an out of body experience.”

“Oh baby, baby that was amazing. You did me like a fuckin champ.”

“Hmmmm, good,” Judi says with a yawn. “I swear I'm like a man, give me some sex and I'm ready to sleep.”

“You sure you don't want some baby? I have a reserve sex pocket available.”

“I'm good, but I wouldn't say no to some later.”

Crystal yawns a little but says, “Deal,” with a smile.

They share what is meant to be a gentle kiss, but the kiss goes on for long moments before either woman can bring herself to break it off.

“See even just your kisses are trouble,” Judi says.

“Me? What about you, blondie?”

“I think we know who the trouble maker is here....” Judi starts.

Crystal cuts her off. “Yeah just look in the mirror!”

Judi gives her a look and the both burst into laughter.

“How about if we both take a piece of the blame.” Judi says.

“Alright but just this once, next time the blame is all yours.”

“You are a generous woman, Chappell.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Judi rolls her eyes and slowly shakes her head.

Crystal brings their faces together, stares deeply into Judi's eyes and traces her lips with her tongue and kisses her soundly until they are both breathless. “I may be trouble but I am an excellent kisser.”

“True fucking story.”

They look each other in the eye, breathing the same air and enjoying the regard of the other for a timeless moment. Judi strokes Crystal's face and kisses her softly again. They smile at each other, close their eyes and drift into sleep.


End file.
